


Supernova

by XxToshixX



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I have too much time on my hands, Insanity, M/M, uhh idk any other tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxToshixX/pseuds/XxToshixX
Summary: George’s house was on fire. No. His whole world was on fire. Everything, everyone he had come to appreciate and care for turned their back on him.Dream had gone off and married Fundy, when he knew George had loved him. Bad had come to exile him. And Sapnap didn’t trust him one bit, even though he tried to hide it.Be prepared for a journey of pain, insanity, murder, betrayal, and unnecessary edginess.What goes on inside an insane man's mind? What keeps him going? What wills him to do the things that he does?
Relationships: Dream/GeorgeNotFound, clay/george
Kudos: 19





	1. Gogy

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> -This au takes place at a weird time, before George’s vacation house/Hobbit Hole was griefed by Tommy and Ran but during the (non-canon) Dream/Fundy wedding arc.  
> -I am aware that, again, the Dream/Fundy wedding technically isn’t canon, but in this au it is.  
> -In the au, George is NOT married to Ninja and never has been.
> 
> Hey guys! I’m really glad that you decided to read this! It’s a bit of a passion project for me at this point qwq  
> Tons of fanart has already been made (by me!) and a playlist on Spotify has as well! I’ll give you guys a song to listen to that relates to the story for each chapter!  
> First song- Teen Idle by MARINA

_Beep! Beep!_ Georgenotfound’s alarm clock chirped noisily at him, relentlessly trying to wake him.  
“Alright, alright, I’ll get up,” George muttered to his clock, his morning voice especially prominent today.  
He swung his legs over the edge of his small, twin-sized bed and jumped up, beginning the speech that he gave himself every day.  
_“Gogy, today’s going to be a good day. A great day. You’re going to be goddamn awesome, and everyone will love you! You’re part of the Dream Team, for god’s sake. People would kill, have killed, for your position. Make the most of it.”_  
He gave himself a little nod, hyped up from the speech that he had repeated for so long that it had started to seem true, and moved to pick up his glasses that were on the nightstand beside his bed.  
As he put them on he noticed that they fit perfectly, sitting in comfort on the bridge of his nose. He had finally grown into the persona he wanted to play. The man he wanted to be. As long as he pushed the doubts and worries to the back of his mind, of course.  
He was wearing the cyan t-shirt that had become a staple of his wardrobe, along with a pair of blue jeans, slightly frayed from use.  
Gogy quickly sorted through his inventory, discarding all the things he didn’t need into one of his many chests, making room for any items he might pick up on today’s adventure.  
He pulled out his enchanted diamond sword and dashed out the door, excited to spend another day on the Dream SMP.


	2. It’s BadBoyHalo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as George is about to head out, he meets BadBoyHalo, who is there to give him a message from Dream!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I can’t believe people are actually making it this far :0  
> Thank you is all I can say!  
> Again, I’m really excited to continue this story in the future and to expand this universe even more!  
> Here’s your song recommendation for this chapter!  
> Devil Town by Cavetown

“George! George! Hey!” Badboyhalo yelled out to him as soon as he got out the door, waving an arm furiously in greeting.  
George giggled to himself, glad to see the excitable Bad this early in the morning, and changed his direction to head over to his friend.  
“Mornin’, Bad! What’re you doing up this early?” he greeted, throwing an arm around his shoulder and squeezing him into a quick side-hug.  
“I can say the same to you,” Bad replied, grinning teasingly, “but if you must know, I came here to give you a message from Dream!”  
“Dream… Dream… Who is this Dream you speak of? Never heard of him.” George’s eyes shined jauntily. “Not like he’s the most important person on the server or anything, right?” “Yeah, I’ve never heard of him until now. He’s an interesting character, that Dream,” Bad added, wanting in on the joke.  
It was quiet for a minute, and then they both burst out laughing.  
After taking a moment to catch his breath, George asked, “So what is it that Dream wanted to tell me?” Bad’s mouth quivered for a second, as if he was recalling his lines in a play, then announced, “He wants to remind you to meet him at Eret’s tower. The one close to the SMP, I think.”  
That’s right. Dream had something to tell him today. _“If you’re free tomorrow, meet me at the top of Eret’s tower. The very top. I’ll be waiting. It’s ok if you don’t show, but…”_ he knew he didn’t have to elaborate.  
“Oh, thanks, Bad! I’ll head over soon.” He nodded affirmatively and stuck his hand out for Bad to shake. He took it and smiled supportively at his friend. “Good luck-” Badboyhalo whispered as he passed George and happily skipped off, probably heading out to go call someone a muffinhead.  
_Damn, what does Dream want?_ George wondered to himself, pulling an apple out of his inventory and quickly finishing it off as he walked. There’s no putting it off, I guess. Finding something to do to delay the inevitable will just make it worse.  
Gogy pulled his sword back out, possibly in fear, possibly from instinct. “Hi, Dream! How are you today? No… Too upbeat. What is it, Clay? Too cold. I’ve always loved you, Dream. The hell?! NO.”  
His little “rehearsal” spanned almost the whole walk from his home to Eret’s tower, and he still had no idea what he was going to say.  
That scared him, but he supposed that no preparation had ever helped him when it came to Dream any time before.  
As he strolled up to the huge stone and obsidian tower that Eret had built, he sighed in amazement, even though he had seen it so many times before.  
He looked up, and up, and up, and up, and as promised, there was a lone figure sitting on the roof of the highest point, his hair blowing in the wind.  
“Time to start the painful climb to the top of the tower”, Gogy grumbled to himself, walking through the doorway and instinctively beginning to climb the first flight of stairs, one of many.  
When George reached the very top of the tower he was out of breath, sore, famished, and flushed. The journey to the summit had been grueling, just as he had predicted.  
But, since Dream summoned him, he had no choice unless he wanted to get hurt. Yeah, that’s how Dream was these days. He had been slowly turning into more of a villain every day, and it scared George more than he could explain.  
It was silent, except for the wind whistling quickly past. Dream pushed himself up from his sitting position, grunting slightly as he did.  
George took a few tentative steps forward, not sure what he was supposed to do. They neared each other in silence. Dream had his mask fixated at an angle on the side of his head so that George could see his entire face. Weird. He barely ever left his whole face uncovered. “Gogy… You came,” Dream murmured, locking eyes with George and giving him a serious look. But, there was a hint of nervousness behind those eyes, and George could sense it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I may be posting a few more today because right now I’m writing chapter seven, so I need to catch up posting-wise haha! 
> 
> -Toshi <3


	3. Dream is... What?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George meet at the top of one of Eret’s towers. Dream seems... Nervous. That’s weird.   
> It seems like today, which had been going amazing, won’t be so great after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is this blowing up so much?!? My god-   
> Thank you guys so much! I can’t tell you how much I appreciate it! 
> 
> Here’s the song for this chapter!  
> -Listen Before I Go by Billie Eilish

They were sitting by each other on the edge of the tower now, hands so close together they were almost touching. Something about the situation felt so _intimate,_ but George knew he was overreading the moment. He knew it was just wishful thinking. Dream clenched his fist, knuckled scraping against the rough stone ground. “Dream… Are you ok?” George whispered, shooting a purposely reproachful look at him. “Damn it, Gogy. Why do you have to do this to me? Don’t make me feel worse about this.” “Wh- What do you mean, Dream?” In a fit of guilt-induced rage, Dream slammed his fist hard onto the ground and gritted his teeth. When he raised his hand, George noticed it was slightly scraped and bleeding, but Dream hid it quickly in his hoodie pocket.  
“George… Gogy I’m engaged. To Fundy. We’re getting married soon.” A bead of sweat slid down Dream’s cheek. Both of them knew the weight of what he had said. George was shaking. He inhaled quickly, his breath quaking fiercely in a sickly fashion as he did. “DREAM! Dream,” George grabbed Dream by the collar of his lime green hoodie and stood up, pulling his partner up with him. “Damn it, Dream! I loved you! I still do! I love you so much, and you never cared enough to notice it.” Without hesitation George pushed his lips onto Dream’s, squeezing his eyes shut tightly as if this kiss was the last thing that could keep him alive.  
Dream walked backward, away from the ledge, trying to slip away from George’s lips, but he followed, mouth slightly parted against Dream’s. They continued this obscure waltz-like kiss until Dream was pressed against the side of the stairway entrance building, stuck between George’s kiss and a concrete wall.   
Dream thought the situation over in his head. He had two options. He could give in and kiss George back, or pull out his sword and defend himself. In the back of his mind, he knew which one he wanted. _Just one kiss. Just one kiss and then I’ll forget about George. He and I will both be satisfied._  
Dream put his hands around George’s waist and kissed back, pushing his tongue into his mouth. George jumped slightly in shock, but brought his hands up and ran them through Dream’s chestnut brown hair with a stark red blush on his cheeks. They made out for a few minutes, and it felt like the world was perfect, that time itself was stopped. Then George moved his hands down Dream’s body and started to unbutton his pants. He had to draw the line.  
Dream pushed George away, sending him stumbling backward, shocked. Dream re-adjusted his pants, spitting, “George, you can’t just do that! I’m engaged! And not to you!” “Yes, I realize that, thank you!” George screamed, hot tears running quickly down his cheeks, touching all the places where Dream had kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a hug for getting this far! *hugs*  
> I might start to do Q and As at the end of each chapter, so if you have any questions about me feel free to ask! (As long as it’s not weird haha  
> I’m a minor ya know :P)
> 
> -Toshi <3


	4. A Cannon Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George snaps. That’s all I can say qwq

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This chapter is gonna be a pretty short one, sorry about that! I’ll probably post a second chapter tonight to make up for it!   
> I just got back to school today and I’m excited to write lots more of the au in my free time as well as making some low-quality fanart haha!
> 
> Oh here’s the song for this chapter!  
> -This is Home by Cavetown  
> (Yes another Cavetown song :P)

George didn’t wait for Dream to muster a response. He tore off towards the edge of the tower, not hesitating for a moment. He threw himself off with a flamboyant jump, plummeting towards the welcoming grass over 200 blocks below. As he fell he thought of all the times that he and Dream had been together. He really thought that he and Dream could _be something!_ He had fallen in love with his best friend. That was scary, but he knew that Dream would return his feelings. Well, until today, that is.  
All the times that they told one another that they wanted to kiss or that they loved each other, etc. He thought that was all real! Apparently not…  
“And so it begins…” George whispered, slamming hard into the ground and dying instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, I can’t really think of things to say haha, just my usual thank you! Again, I appreciate it a lot! 
> 
> -Toshi <3


	5. The Fun Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha. By this point George's mental state is gone. He's so ravaged by grief and heartbreak. I kinda feel bad for him, ya know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Today was my second day back to school and I've been a little busy, sorry about that! Hope you don't mind qwq   
> After posting this chapter I'll be all caught up to what I'm currently writing, so it may take a while before the next few chapters come out! This next chapter is gonna be a little long haha!
> 
> Now for the song recommendation!  
> -Saint Bernard by Lincoln

George was back home, and he didn’t have anything. When he died, he dropped all of his stuff, and he didn’t care enough to go back for it. Anything that reminded him of that day would be enraging anyway. George knew what he had to do. That day, his mind had been messed up. Tampered with. Like putting a giant magnet to a phone screen. He wasn’t thinking straight. Every time he tried to recall anything about Dream or his past in general, his mind went fuzzy and the room started to sway. All he could think was _kill. Kill Fundy. That’s the only way to make Dream yours. Kill. Kill…_  
He whipped around in rage, glaring at the framed pictures of him and his friends that sat on his nightstand. “Fake… It’s all fake!” he yelled, taking out a wooden ax from one of his chests and slamming it violently into the cluster of pictures, sending shards of glass and wood flying everywhere. Some of it flew at him, inflicting his pale face with small cuts dripping stark red blood.   
He stepped back and chuckled. The feeling of pain was so far beyond him now that it was funny. After a quick glance down at the dismembered photos of his “friends”, Gogy began to tear up the vacation home that he had worked so hard to build, setting the carpet on fire and punching the dirt wall until they crumbled in on themselves, pieces of earth falling into the searing fire. He couldn’t do anything else. For what seemed like hours, George punched the walls of his home until his knuckles were bruised and bloody to the point that he couldn’t even see normal-colored skin anymore.   
It was nearing nighttime then. George squeezed his eyes shut, his anger-prolonged fit finally fizzling out, leaving his entire body trembling in immense pain. He was hungry, and the blood from his knuckles was dripping down the walls and staining the floor, but he refused to eat and refused to patch up his injuries. Self-care wasn’t something he cared about anymore. If he starved to death, if he bled out until the world went dark, who would care? He certainly wouldn’t. George was empty. Hopeless. He felt like the world hated him, like he had no reason to live anymore. “Damn…” he muttered, punching his bedframe once and glancing out one of his now-shattered windows.   
Bright white stars flickered in the sky, painting the plush grass in a sinister light. It looked so… Scary. So… Evil. Different. In a twisted way, it was like him. Everything seemed so… Unfamiliar tonight. Was it because of the light of the moon or George’s state of mind? All of a sudden the ground around him started to tremble and jolt, knocking him off balance. Red, blurry lines that looked suspiciously like blood covered his line of vision, causing his surroundings to seem like they were trying to eat him alive. Everything on this godforsaken SMP seemed like it was out to get him.   
George turned around to face his bed, tired of the feeling of dread that was filling up his chest while he looked outside. All of a sudden his eyelids started to droop and his body started to sway in exhaustion. Despite his efforts to keep stable, he couldn’t stop himself from collapsing face-first into his bed, whose sheets now felt rough and unwelcoming, and blacking out.

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t tell you how thankful I am that you’re reading this! Even if you don’t like it and won’t continue reading, every little bit counts to me!  
> If you want to keep reading, I hope you like the chapters to come and I thank you from the bottom of my heart! 
> 
> -Toshi <3


End file.
